Operation: Light em up
by Tales Account
Summary: When all the Pyro's of Haven decide Quinn has made the place a bit sad they band together to make a super awesome dance...If it doesn't blow up in there face.


**Operation: Light 'em up**

 **By: Minituber**

 **(Mild cursing)**

 **Characters Involved: Ember, Saul, Phoenix, Marron**

Lionheart was having a interesting day. It had started out okay. Then the gym burned to the ground and a cake monster was released. Yeah, very interesting day indeed. And it was all due to the pyros of Haven.

"How did this happen?" He asked the four cake covered students, shaking his head in disapproval.

"Weeeeelllllllllll, it's a long story," One of the second years said. Wasn't her name Mary Sink?

"We have time for a long story," Lionheart replied dryly as he leaned backwards, getting ready to listen to her long story.

"It all started when..."

 **/5 hours earlier\**

Marron Rink was late to the meeting she had planned. But that wasn't out of the ordinary really since the second year was known for running just a bit behind. She cursed herself as she slid into the cafeteria looking around.

It had taken the second year a while, but she had done it. She had gotten all the pyros at Haven and gathered them in one room.

As she sat down at one of the seats she looked around the room at all the others. There was Ember the girl who could make fire, Saul the boy who could breathe fire, Phoenix the guy that absorbed and released fire, and finally Marron the girl that could control fire.

If you didn't notice there was one recurring word in that sentence: fire.

"You all know why I brought you here," Marron said in a serious voice trying to act leader like to everyone else. If her plan was gonna work she needed all of them onboard for it.

"Nope," They all replied to the second year looking at her for a explanation.

Marron looked around the room, and stood up as if she was about to give a important speech to the others,"We all have one thing in common: we're all-"

Before she could say another word Ember piped up, "We're all assholes,"

"Not that...though it is true...the reason I brought you here is because we are all pyros," Marron said to the group.

They nodded their heads in agreement, then Phoenix spoke up, "How is that in any way shape or form important?" He asked.

"Because if you haven't noticed Haven has been depressing as of lately-I'm looking at you Quinn," Marron looked off to somewhere in the corner breaking the fourth wall.

"Mini told me all about your depressing plots for your characters, Why can't you just let your characters be happy?" Marron continued scolding the corner talking about things the others didn't understand. Characters? Plots? Marron must be going crazy.

"Anyways, on to the second reason I brought you all here I have decided to make it the pyros of haven mission to make everyone once again happy," Marron held out her hands as she introduced the idea.

"That's actually a halfway decent idea," Phoenix complimented Marron surprised the hot shot brutish person actually come up with a good idea.

"Oooh, ooh! We need a name for it like…Operation: Happy fun times," Ember spoke up a bright smile on her face.

"Ehhhh yeah no," Marron shot down the name idea instantly.

"I'd like you to try and come up with a name," Ember muttered, pouting just a bit.

"How about Operation: Light 'em up," Saul suggested from the back.

Marron nodded at the idea. Light 'em up. It Rolled of the tongue and it also sounded somewhat epic.

"It's settled then we'll call this Operation: Light 'em up," Marron announced to the group, getting a small round of applause.

"I liked my name idea better," Ember muttered from the background as everyone else began to think up ideas for how to get the happy train of Haven back on track.

 _ **/2 hours of planning and eating brownies later\**_

"Good, good. Now that we have our plans laid out, we can put them in motion. Does everyone remember what to do?" Marron asked the group, looking around to make sure all of them knew exactly what to do.

"I'm supposed to make a cake," Phoenix stated. This was gonna be interesting, very interesting.

"I'm supposed to decorate," Saul added in a bit of excitement.

"I'm supposed to keep everyone away from the gym," Ember said, kinda bored by the idea of trying to keep the many students of haven out of the gym.

"And I'm supposed to go get the totally legal fireworks," Marron said, a wide mischievous smile creeping onto her face.

"Why do you get to mess with fire?" Ember asked, rolling her eyes.

"Because I'm the leader," The brown haired second year replied, shrugging her shoulders like it explained everything.

Ember sighed and pouted a bit. But didn't argue anymore. No use to argue with a pyro they were all usually too stubborn and fired up to listen.

"Alright we have about," Marron looked down at her watch then looked up again "4 hours to get this done, Now go team go," and with that the pyros of Haven dispersed all heading to wherever they needed to be.

 **/Over with Marron\**

Marron Rink was having a heck of a time trying to find the fireworks. She knew she had some stowed away somewhere in her dormitory for whenever she got bored and needed something to do but for some reason the fireworks were gone.

She then began to go around her room turning everything upside down to find those fireworks. The operation wouldn't work if the team had no fireworks.

Finally the girl gave up...then had a idea. Since she didn't have fireworks why not make her own? Or better yet have one of the many brilliant minds of Haven make the fireworks? ' _Great Idea Marron'_ She complimented herself as she began to walk down the hallway towards one of the inventors of Haven's room.

What could possibly go wrong?

As she knocked on the door a third year answered, "I'm kinda bu- Marron I am not building you that jet pack,"

Marron huffed "But c'mon Rye, that jet pack idea is awesome. Anyways, I need you to make me fireworks by tonight just take them to the gym when your done, Thanks" And with that Marron walked back down the hallway knowing the inventor would get the fireworks done by then.

Now, what else needed to get done?

 **/Over with Phoenix\**

To say the boy was having trouble making the cake was a understatement. Let's just say the kitchen was much more complicated than it seemed. Phoenixlooked around at the mess he had made; cake tins littered almost every inch of the floor, flour was caked onto his body and the countertops, and a few eggs were splattered on the cupboards.

How was that possible? He had only been here for a few minutes. He sighed, shaking his head in annoyance. Heck, he hadn't even put the cake in the oven to cook yet.

Speaking of the cake, Phoenix would be surprised if no one got food poisoning from it since he may or may not have been following directions when he made it.

But oh well, he tried.

Phoenix then popped the cake into the oven and set the timer whistling to himself as he did so. Afterwards he began working on the frosting whipping everything together. That was until the frosting exploded covering the whole room in white goop.

He sighed and shook his head, then he heard the alarm on the cake ringing. He rushed over and opened the door…only to be eaten by a cake monster.

Yep, everything was running smoothly.

 _ **/Over with Saul and Ember\**_

"You do realize you should be watching the doors to the gym right?" Saul muttered as he began hanging streamers and balloons.

Ember shrugged her shoulders as she made a flame on her finger. "I can see the doors from here," She replied, easily bored.

"You could at least be helpful," Saul muttered, annoyed with her.

"I'm a pyro, we're never helpful...you should know this," Ember snapped back.

"Just hang some streamers or something," Saul said, tossing a roll of streamers at Ember.

Landing right on her flame.

As Ember began to try to blow it out the fire spread "Uh Saul, Saul, Saul," Ember tried to get Saul's attention as the fire began to burn the whole gym down.

"WH- WHY IS THE BUILDING BURNING DOWN?" Saul said, freaking out as the building continued burning down.

And about that time Marron came in the room a box of fireworks in her hand. "What are you guys freak- _Why is the room on fire?!"_

"It wasn't me!" Ember replied though her hands were still a bit on fire.

Marron shook her head. She would figure this out later when the whole gym wasn't burning to the ground. How could this get worse?

She shouldn't have asked that as a battered (literally) Phoenix ran through the doors a Cake monster running after him.

"What is that?" Marron asked in disbelief when she saw the cake monster.

"A cake monster, and it's trying to eat me!" Phoenix yelled as he ran for his life. Even though he didn't have to run since the cake monster was about as fast boat in concrete. Goopy hands out in front of it.

"Great, just great. At least it can't get worse," Marron muttered shaking her head.

Buuuuuut it did. A spark from the fire landed on the box of fireworks.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit," Marron repeated as she threw the fireworks to Saul. Saul then threw the fire works to Ember and Ember threw the fireworks to Phoenix. Phoenix glanced down at the fireworks then looked back up at the cake monster. And like any sane person, would he throw the box of fireworks at the cake monster, yelling, "Happy Birthday, Mother Trucker!"

As the box was absorbed by the monster it exploded. Everyone diving underneath the tables as fireworks shot off everywhere.

Finally the fireworks ended and the pyros heads peeked out from under the tables to find the building around them burned to the ground with cake goop everywhere. They could also see people surrounding the building in awe.

" _We're alive!"_ Ember said with a bright smile on her face. Though alive they looked kind of rough. There were burned holes in their clothes and most of them had their eyebrows burned off. It didn't help they had half baked cake goop on their clothes.

"And you have detention," The annoyed voice of Lionheart could be heard from behind them.

"Damit," Marron cursed as she and the others followed Lionheart to the office.

You could imagine the four of them were given detention, which wasn't smart since the four of them could figure out their next plan of action there.

Let's just say a new operation was thought up. Operation: Firestorm.

 **THE END?**

 **So yeah here's my one shot. To the owners of the characters I tried to write I am sorry if they were OOC.**


End file.
